


【佳昱】？

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 我真的惊，我不知道为什么这个会被屏。





	【佳昱】？

就算是没睡醒蔡程昱也觉得自己搂着的人手感不对。

 

昨晚睡的时候明明搂着的是马佳，胸肌是胸肌腹肌是腹肌的马佳，宽肩窄腰名模腿的马佳。手底下这个软乎乎的是什么玩意儿？

 

蔡程昱吓得扑腾一声从床上弹射起来，因为起太快了头晕目眩，眼前一片黑的时候听见一个女声：“唉怎么了程昱，慢点儿起，对身体……我操！”

 

缓过劲儿来了，蔡程昱盯着眼前的人直接血涌上头，三秒之内变成一只熟透的西红柿。眼前的人看起来像是马佳又不是马佳，他印象里的佳哥绝对不是偏分长发大波浪G—cup，声音低哑性感还带着点儿烟嗓。

 

马佳也懵了，摸摸自己头发又摸摸自己消失了的喉结，再摸摸自己胸前莫名其妙多出来的东西，最后掀开被子看了一眼，又骂了一句我操。

 

我操，我操，我操这什么几把事儿，咋他妈整啊操。马佳嘴里骂着自己怎么成了个女的，急得也没想起来穿衣服满地溜达。马佳二十多年没白活，以前也不是没和哥们儿一起看过片头有FBIwarning的小电影，但是这也不代表他就能迅速接受自己的变化。

 

蔡程昱更接受不了。小孩大学还没毕业，和前女友也就到了亲亲抱抱的程度，小黄片也没看过，哪儿受得了变成姑娘的马佳在他面前什么都没穿地晃悠，闭着眼睛胡乱从被子里摸了件T恤扭着头丢给马佳：“佳哥，佳哥你注意一点儿你把衣服穿上，你你你你你你你别乱晃了。”

 

马佳这才意识到自己还什么都没穿，接过蔡程昱递过来的衣服嘴里继续进行着脏话联播，想想不解气，点了根烟继续骂。

 

 

 

 

 

龚子棋推门进来就看见这种香艳场面。床边站着一个烫着大波浪的姑娘，两条长腿从宽大T恤里露出来，手上还掐着根烟，嘴里不知道在低声说什么，而蔡程昱套着个T恤满脸通红，坐在床上手足无措。

 

这不明显的事后一根烟，烟还是人家姑娘抽的。龚子棋丢了个疑惑的眼光给蔡程昱，蔡程昱挠挠头咧着嘴不知道怎么解释：“就是吧，子棋你听我说，那个佳哥……不是，那个姑娘是佳哥，佳哥今儿早上变成了个女的你信吗。”

 

龚子棋腹诽我信你个鬼，随后就想起来他要来找蔡程昱也是因为他家方方今早变成了个又香又软的小姑娘，于是接着蔡程昱的话茬：“我说方方也变成了个女的，你信吗。”

 

窗边站着的马佳烟灰忘了弹：“我操？”

 

解释了一会儿之后龚子棋领着裹着严严实实的方书剑进屋，四个人惊了一会儿又讨论了一会觉得没什么头绪，只好先把女孩子安置在屋里，先去给他们找合适的衣服。

 

去哪儿搞，以龚子棋和蔡程昱现在的人气，他们两个如果逛女装区那当天晚上就得挂热搜上，想了想蔡程昱提出来个主意：“要不咱们问问豹哥有没有合适的衣服……？”

 

龚子棋：“？你不能因为李文豹体型小就管他借衣服。”

 

“你其实就是想看方方穿你衣服像是男友衬衫吧？”

 

“对啊。”龚子棋大大方方招认，“你不想吗？”

 

“那我和佳哥跟你和方方能一样吗？”蔡程昱这个时候聪明了，“怎么着也应该是我变成女的啊？”

 

周深不知道从哪儿冒出来插了一句：“什么谁变成女的了？”

 

救星。蔡程昱和龚子棋脑海里同时冒出这个词。天底下没有梗王周深不知道的事儿。

 

 

 

 

“哦这种情况啊……你们知不知道青蛙王子？”周深摸着马佳变成姑娘依然浓密的头发，“马佳你发质真的好好喔，你为什么头发这么多？”

 

方书剑佩服周深的歪楼能力，连忙给周深拉回来：“所以就是亲一下就好了是吗？”

 

“才没那么简单。”周深仓鼠一样笑了两声，“是比亲一下更内个的事哦。”

 

马佳骂出今早第八十二个我操。比亲亲更内个的事情绝对不是抱抱和举高高，他平时倒是乐得和自家小白菜做一些有益身心健康的运动，但是现在？？？他抬起头看向蔡程昱，没想到蔡程昱也正好看向他，两个人脑子里的黄色废料激情碰撞，蔡程昱又迅速低下头。

 

周深一看两个人的表情就觉得不对劲，赶忙打断这个危险的想法：“唉不是，想啥呢，我意思是不是亲一下是要接吻，接吻懂吧。”

 

马佳松了口气，道了谢又寒暄了几句送走了周深和龚子棋方书剑，转身直接踮起脚把蔡程昱按在墙上吻。

 

湿漉漉的吻之后蔡程昱睁眼，看到恢复一米八一的马佳含笑地看着他，两个人交换了一下眼中的讯号，就着刚刚脑子里的黄色废料再一次滚上了床。


End file.
